Hot Night
by Apocalyptici
Summary: He likes doing this to me. He loves watching as my last shred of dignity is torn away from me from his constant torture. He likes watching me beg for mercy. And through it all he just smiles. Germancest,BDSM,Hardcore yaoi, PWP, Dom/Sub Read at own discretion please


He felt the hot semen building up in the pit of his stomach his eyes tracing the path of the riding crop like a cat eyeing its target. The vibrator viciously teased his prostate never quite reaching it. "MMPH" He tried to talk around the ball gag in his mouth as more saliva dripped down his chin.  
Smirking Ludwig used the riding crop to slowly, teasingly, trace a circle around a nipple causing more blood to race to the sensitive area making it swell and pebble into a rose colour. A soft wosh of the riding crop racing through the air was all the warning he got before it came down hard on his nipple. "Ahh" a muffled scream of half-pain half-pleasure permeated the air.  
"You like that don't you" Ludwig's voice was husky "I'm going to make you scream while I stretch that slutty little hole of yours" he gabbed the vibrator straight into Gilbert's prostate using his boot.  
"Mmh" Gilbert let out a strangled moan, stars dancing in front of his eyes as his cock twitch with suppressed need, the cock-ring blocking the semen from escaping. Frantically he struggled against the bonds tying his shins and thigh together as well as the ones keeping his hands behind his back trying to get some friction for aching sex.  
He stiffened suddenly as the riding crop was back again this time beneath his chin. Feeling his brother pulling it up he followed its trail up until he met Ludwig's eyes. "Ah Ah Ah." Ludwig chided playfully, "None of that now, unless... You want to be punished. "  
The riding crop ghosting its way down a toned chest before circling the base of Gilbert's now red cock. Whimpering his body shook with need as be begged his brother with his eyes to let him have some sort of release. Bending down Ludwig unclasped the gag and let it fall to the ground. "p p ppplease Lud pplease mmmore I need mmmore"  
He was so hot and his cock ached for a release, the vibrator was still on his prostate sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Smirking Ludwig walked behind Gilbert and pushed his head down using his foot causing him to fall on his cheek, his ass exposed for Ludwig.  
"Wow, your so wet down here" He ran two fingers through the fluid, gathering some before trusting them in Gilburt's face with the single command "suck" and Gilburt did with all his might twirling his tongue around them and in between getting every last trace of his essence off and only when he felt Ludwig pulling his fingers back out did he released them with a soft "pop".  
Harshly, Ludwig pulled out the vibrator making Gilbert whine at the loss. "Oh your hole back here has been so stretched out I can see all the way in."  
Gilbert could see Ludwig smirking out of the corner of his eye. Pulling Gilbert up by his hair he turned him around. Sitting and putting his back on the wall he pulled his hard cock out of the restricting pants.  
"Ride me," he smirked "Like the bitch you are" crawling over to Ludwig he moved until he was straddling his hips. Lining the tip of the manhood with his puckered hole he sheathed it all at once as he let out a cry of ecstasy. Without letting his body adjust he moved trying to aim for his prostate. Shock waves of pain and pleasure reverberated from the base of his spine to his brain causing him to lose all coherent thought. The hands on his hips gilding him up and down faster and faster until Gilbert's dick was an unhealthy shade of purple, bouncing up and down along with him.  
Suddenly the hands on his hips stilled forcing him to still. Whining he struggled causing the hand to tighten. Slowly Ludwig embraced his brother and untied the restrains. Immediately the hands went to take off the cock-ring. Catching both hands Ludwig raised them above Gilbert's head and pushed his body forward forcing Gilbert to lay on his back. Maneuvering the hands until they clutched his neck he used his now free hands to untie the legs and wrap them around his waist. Using the new position to his advantage he thrust in straight into Gilbert's prostate causing him to scream in pleasure. Continuing with a brutal pace he pounded the prostate with every thrust. Gilbert screamed unable to form a coherent thought. The room was filled with their moans mixing and Gilbert's screams for "More. Harder. Faster." To which Ludwig happily obliged.  
Feeling his orgasm closing in he used one hand to flick the cock-ring off of Gilbert and started to fist him with the same pace as he was thrusting. The response was immediate as Gilbert's screams doubled with the new stimulation. A few thrusts later Gilbert screamed his brothers name one last time as he came streams of hot white sperm into their stomach. Ludwig followed as the muscles tightened around him milking him.  
Gilbert collapsed exhausted his eyes slipping closed. He vaguely felt the cum slipping out of the loose hole. Warm lips pressed against his forehead as Ludwig carried his limp body to the bed and placed him on it. He heard the sound of footsteps fading away before the sound of a facet. He felt his brother kneeling above him before he flinched when a cold rag started to wipe him off. A few seconds of silence passed before the bed dipped with the added weight to Ludwig getting in with him. Fluffy blankets were pulled up around them and he snuggled to his side as Ludwig pulled him towards him. "I love you" the words where mumbled into his hair "mmm. Love you to" he wasn't sure if he said the words out loud before the darkness consumed him.


End file.
